


She Wears Green Well

by ladyhabanera



Series: Sugar Mommy Moira [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of an outtake from the main fic, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Get it?, Jealousy, Moira's in the process of catching feels, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader caught feels, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Mommy!Moira, bc moira's a healer?, but realizing that you're head over heels for a pointy butch weeaboo lesbian?, dom!Moira, heheh head over heals would work too, i didn't mean to write as many feelings as i did, i mean yeah orgasms are nice, or as much plot, priceless, secret-ish relationship, smut writes itself it would seem, sub!Reader, that just happens to be almost as long as the fic itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhabanera/pseuds/ladyhabanera
Summary: Reader meets Dr. Ziegler, whom she admires greatly... Moira isn't very happy about it.





	She Wears Green Well

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on the multi-chapter Moira fic? Yes. Did I write this instead? Also yes.
> 
> Also also, how did so much plot end up in this?? Feelings??? Gross.

"Dr. Ziegler, it's such an honor to meet you. I've read some - most - of your publications on nanobiology and field medicine. Okay, all of them. Well, those available to the public at least. Your research is incredible, and I'd love to talk with you about it."

"Oh, you're too kind. And please, call me Angela."

Out of the corner of her eye Y/N saw Moira inspect the nails of her left hand, feigning boredom and disinterest. She had originally met Y/N's enthusiasm to meet Dr. Ziegler with a sniff of disdain - why Angela when she herself was as valid as a scientist and field medic? However, Moira was weak where Y/N concerned, especially if puppy eyes were involved. She had this pride thing about being able to fulfill Y/N’s every last whim and desire, like she wanted to prove how well she could treat her. Now, however, Y/N could tell she was regretting setting up this meeting for them.

Y/N was practically bouncing on her heels. Being in Dr. Ziegler's presence made bubbly excitement rise in her chest, and she was sure that her awe and admiration was plain to see on her face. Moira hadn't ever seen her like this before, this giddy and excitable, and Y/N could tell that it made her ill at ease. Y/N might even call it jealousy.

Jealousy. Now that's interesting. They'd not brought up feelings in regard to this relationship before. It began as a transaction, but as time had passed and they'd spent more and more time together, Y/N felt something else welling up inside her that she couldn't quite name. It wasn't something as shallow as infatuation or as deep as true love, but there was newfound depth to her feelings about Moira that Y/N had not expected. In some way or another, she had fallen for this pointy, sharp, gorgeous woman. And it sucked.

Moira hadn't necessarily demanded exclusivity in their arrangement. They weren't partners, certainly not girlfriends, but Y/N knew there was some unspoken agreement that now that there was physical intimacy, it would be in their best interest to limit their extracurricular encounters. (Hardly a struggle for Y/N, bring in a new city and catching feelings for her sugar mommy.) However, in such an unspoken agreement, flirting wasn't explicitly prohibited... which was exactly what Y/N was doing with Angela as they discussed her publications.

If it inspired something deeper in Moira, be that lust or love, she would take it.

"And to think that all this time someone as lovely as you was behind the greatest medical breakthroughs of the century." Y/N gave a cheeky grin and saw Moira bristle. That was a little below the belt, she knew, but she also wanted to test how far she could push her. Purely out of scientific curiosity, of course.

"You flatter me, Ms. Y/N. I'm pleased that my work has inspired such admiration on your part. I don't believe I caught your field of study. Are you in medicine as well?"

"Oh, no. I'm a linguist. I just love keeping myself in the loop of other fields of science."

Dr. Ziegler raised an eyebrow. "Why, Moira, I didn't know you had an interest in linguistics. I thought your attention was fully absorbed in genetics. I’d think that the liberal arts and sciences would be beneath you, even.”

Moira shot her a glare. Y/N felt some heated tension between the two scientists before her. Though she knew that Moira was a geneticist and was somehow associated with Overwatch, the true extent of her involvement and the particulars of her research were still a mystery.

“I'm fully capable of having multiple interests. I'm not so single-minded nor so dismissive of other fields of study, despite what you may think of me.” Her voice was crisp and cutting, eyes sharp. “Y/N’s research in linguistics and in anthropology fascinated and impressed me, and I’m glad to learn from her area of expertise. She’s a brilliant young woman.”

Y/N felt a warm feeling of pride rise in her chest. This praise from Moira was rare, and her defense of Y/N’s studies surprised her. Despite her irritability, Moira managed to smile from her eyes at; Y/N felt heat rise to her cheeks and looked down at her feet.

Dr. Ziegler looked between the two of them in consideration. “And how did you say you came to make each other’s acquaintances?”

Y/N felt a wave of panic and looked at Moira out of the corner of her eye. They hadn’t exactly discussed how to handle a question like that, but she knew that she’d rather keep their arrangement on the down-low.

Fortunately, Moira was prepared. “We met at an art gallery and fell into conversation. I was curious about her studies and how she was enjoying the city. Our acquaintanceship followed, naturally.” The response brokered little room for further prying, and she had a cool look about her that said, _I’m finished talking about this, move on_.

Lesser women would have cowered, but Dr. Ziegler just hummed noncommittally before turning to Y/N with an open smile. “So, a linguist... _Sprechen Sie Deutsch_?"

Y/N nodded, glad for a diversion from the tense mood that had hung in the room. " _Ja, deshalb habe ich Zürich gewählt. Teilweise_." Y/N knew that Moira was fluent in German and would follow their conversation without trouble. “There’s so much the world could learn from women like you, doctor,” Y/N pressed on in German. “Beautiful, compassionate, and gifted… You’ve launched our understanding of medicine and nanotechnology decades into the future.”

Dr. Ziegler blushed a pretty pink. “I don’t know if I could say that, but you are kind to think so. I’ve spent much of my life caring for others, and it is my honor and privilege to do so.”

“The world and humanity both are better for it, wouldn’t you say, Moira?” Y/N turned to the scientist. “I imagine even your research has benefited from Dr. Ziegler’s work.”

At Y/N's side, Moira had grown increasingly agitated; the cool veneer was gone, and her lip had curled up slightly. Somewhere between the flirting, the subtle jab at her career, and the contention with a rival scientist, Moira’s composure had broken. At this point, she had to be some jealous, if not outright angry.

“Y/N,” she snarled. “ _Tá mé réidh. Lean mé, anois_.” With that, she turned on her heel and strode out of the room, lab coat fluttering behind her.

Startled, Dr. Ziegler raised a brow. “I know she can be prickly at best, but that sounded absolutely irate. Has something happened?”

“Ah, no, doctor.” Y/N rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s simply been a trying week for both of us. I'm sorry, but I have to go after her.”

“A pity. I was enjoying our conversation. May I give you my contact information, so we could continue it another time?”

Y/N smiled. “I'd like that very much.”

Dr. Ziegler turned to her desk and pulled out a business card, handing it to Y/N. She offered her hand, and Y/N shook it.

“Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go after her.”

The doctor chuckled. “I do not envy you. _Auf wiedersehen_.”

Y/N waved and spun to follow Moira, who hopefully wasn't too far at this point. She didn't see her immediately, so she made her way towards where they had come in, assuming Moira had simply stalked off to her car. Her guess was right, and she found her smoking a cigarette while leaned against the passenger side door. Moira’s gaze zeroed in on Y/N, and her eyes glinted in the dim lighting.

“How kind of you to have listened to me. Get in.” Her voice was even deeper when she smoked, and the sound shot straight to Y/N’s core. She threw the half-finished cigarette to the concrete, crushed it under her shoe, and opened the passenger door before moving around to the driver side and stepping in.

Y/N felt a shiver creep down her spine. She had an idea that Moira was dangerous, at least in some way, but she’d never felt that hidden ire directed at her before. She also knew that, while she wasn’t in danger, she had certainly invoked Moira’s wrath. Green was a color she had never seen on Moira, but she wore it well with envy.

Y/N climbed into the car and buckled the safety belt around her waist. Moira immediately started the car and sped out of the lot and towards her apartment; her knuckles were white as she gripped the wheel, and her jaw was clenched in silence. She didn’t spare so much as a look askance at Y/N, but rather kept her eyes straight ahead on the road. The ten-minute drive passed slowly, and Y/N began to wonder just what she was in for when the drive was over, how hard or good of a fucking she’d get before the night was out. Moira parked in the private lot for her flat and drawled an aloof “follow me” as she stepped of the car. Her spine was straight, and her held her head high in the lift up to her floor, face unreadable. Y/N usually prided herself on being able to fairly accurately gauge what people were feeling, but now she was drawing a blank. Moira’s impassable composure almost made her wonder if the outburst at the lab had even happened at all, but she felt that, even under such a façade as the one Moira had put up, the scientist was still seething.

Moira unlocked and opened the apartment door, and Y/N trailed in behind her. It was dark inside, and before Y/N’s eyes could adjust to the lack of light she found herself pinned against the door. She heard the tumblers click into place within the lock, and there was a cool hand gripping her chin, lifting it up. Two eyes, one red and one blue, held her in place.

“What have you to say for yourself?”

Y/N batted her eyes and feigned innocence. “What do I have to say about what?” She was sure that the woman pressed against her could feel her heard steadily pounding beneath her jaw. Any pretense she could have had was far gone, but she’d keep up the game she’d started.

Moira tsked. “This act is most unbecoming of you, Y/N. I’m not patient nor am I in a mood to entertain it.” Her hand slid lower and came to rest around Y/N’s throat, thumb brushing over her windpipe. “I don’t appreciate being slighted in front of my colleagues and I don’t appreciate teasing. You seem to have forgotten who holds the reigns here.”

She slid a thigh between Y/N’s legs and minutely tightened the hand around her throat; the other hand came to grip her hip.

Y/N let out a shaky breath that bordered on a whine. “I was only trying to talk to Dr. Ziegler-” she let out a gasp as Moira dug her fingers into her hip “-about her research in field medicine. There’s so much I could learn from a woman like that.”

“Ha, ‘a woman like that’ she says. The only thing you need to learn, _sweet thing_ , is to whom you belong. And I assure you, Dr. Ziegler is _not_ that woman.”

“I never-”

“Since you seemed so content to give praise where none is deserved, I’m going to teach you to make better use of your mouth.”

Moira’s thigh dug up into Y/N’s core while the hand on her hip pulled her down and grinded. Even through dress slacks, the feeling was satisfying. Moira met her with a bruising, biting kiss that was just shy of the depth and heat that Y/N wanted; but as soon as the pressure was there, it was gone. Y/N actually did whine this time.

The scientist hummed, almost mocking Y/N’s whine. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want something from me?”

“Moira, please.” Y/N tilted her chin up to try and catch another kiss.

“Hmph. It’s a shame you think that you deserve that.” Moira pulled away entirely. She crossed the apartment to the kitchen with long-legged strides. Her lab coat came off; she hung it on a chair then unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled up the sleeves on her black shirt to reveal strong forearms. Y/N gazed hungrily as Moira loosened her tie and exposed the pale skin of her neck. The scientist reached for a glass and the bottle of whiskey that was on the marble countertop and poured herself a finger, neat. She raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. Over the rim of the glass she caught Y/N watching her.

“Go to the bedroom. You will sit on the bed and wait for me. You are not allowed to touch yourself. I’m already cross with you; do not test me further.” She took another drink.

Y/N swallowed thickly before nodding and making her way to the bedroom. Her heart thudded in her chest, her ears were hot, and already her underwear was sticking uncomfortably to her wet heat. She perched at the foot of the bed and folded her hands in her lap; they were shaking with anticipation. Already the heat had built in her core. She closed her eyes and listened for Moira’s approach. An entire five minutes must have passed before Y/N heard the bedroom door shut. She opened her eyes and watched Moira settle onto the settee by the window and kick her shoes off. She just sat there, watching. Y/N felt the intensity of her gaze and fidgeted.

“Aren’t… aren’t you going to touch me?”

Moira huffed. “Again, it’s a shame you think that you deserve that after being such a brat. You are surely not so stupid as to think that your behavior will go without punishment. However,” Moira leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, “I expect you’ll find some way back into my good graces. I suggest you start by stripping.”

Y/N kicked off her flats and jumped off the bed to hastily shove her slacks past her hips.

“Ah, ah,” Moira chided. “Slower.” Y/N shot her a disgruntled look.

“Such appalling manners. I’m simply repaying you for having tried my patience. Now, if you please.” She gestured with her hand. “Take your time.”

Y/N fought back the urge to roll her eyes and complied. She turned her back to Moira and peeled her shirt up and off before letting it fall to her side. Over her shoulder she threw (what she hoped was taken as) a sultry pout and shrugged the straps of her bra down her arms. She stood up straight and reached behind to unclasp the band before dropping it at her feet. Without the containing warmth of her clothing, her nipples puckered to peaks. Y/N rubbed her hands down her sides to her hips to tease her slacks and underclothes down her thighs; she swayed her hips to make them fall and flicked them to the side with her foot after stepping out of the fabric. She turned to face a smug Moira.

“Well, now. Do you see how easy it can be when you simply obey?” Moira uncrossed her legs and patted her thigh. “Come here. Face down.”

Y/N’s heart picked up the pace of its beat as she realized Moira’s intention. This was something new, but she moved forward anyway to lay on her lap with her ass up in the air.

“I will give you ten strikes, and you will count them aloud to me. Do you understand?”

Y/N swallowed, hard. “Yes. I understand.”

Moira _hmm_ ed low in her throat. “Good.”

_Smack_! The strike came without warning.

“One!” Y/N gasped.

“Again.”

_Smack_!

“Two!”

Two in quick succession.

“Oh, three, f-four.”

Again and again the blows came, and Y/N felt the skin of her ass heat with each landing of Moira’s hand. Every now and again Moira’s nails dug into her flesh, and it only heightened the pleasure-pain.

Y/N felt tears prick at her eyes and cried out as the last strike came. “Ten!”

She felt herself clenching around nothing, frustratingly wet and wanting.

“There’s my girl who takes her punishment so well,” Moira cooed. She brought Y/N up to sit in her lap facing her and cupped her face. “You’re well on your way to redemption, sweet thing. I even have half a mind to give you a treat for taking that so beautifully.”

Y/N leaned into Moira’s hand, desperate for the gentle touch, and nodded.

Moira grinned, mischief sparkling in her eyes. “Lie down on the bed. Hands up by your head. If I see them move, I stop.”

Y/N scrambled up off of Moira’s lap and all but dove onto the bed. She leaned against the pillows, hands obediently by her head, and watched as Moira stood leisurely and sauntered forward. The scientist licked her bottom lip as she grabbed Y/N’s knees and spread them to settle between her legs. She leaned forward to press a quick, biting kiss to Y/N’s lips before working her way down her neck. She passed down the divot between Y/N’s breasts, down the soft stomach, and down one hip to the inside of a shaking thigh. Y/N whined softly. She lifted her hips just slightly to get Moira closer to where she needed her. Moira’s nails scraped down her thighs to her knees, and she shivered.

“You will be patient or I will give you nothing.”

Y/N held still and focused on breathing. The game of waiting was going to kill her, she was sure. She could be bratty and whine, but she guessed that Moira was still in enough of a mood to stop then and there just to punish her for real. As the seconds ticked on, Y/N jumped when she felt the melting heat of Moira’s mouth on her. Moira licked up her slit and back down to Y/N’s cunt and fucked her slowly with her tongue. Y/N keened, high and reedy, and gripped the pillow under her head. The hands on her hips held her tight and brokered no movement despite how badly she wanted to grind up into the mouth on her heat. Moira pulled back just enough to shift forward and bring one hand – the one with the short nails, thank God – up to slide a finger deep inside Y/N. She curled her finger up as she swirled around her clit, lips sealed over it, and sucked.

“Oh, oh, Moira… Oh, my God…” Her voice almost sounded foreign to her, like it was someone else who sounded so breathy and, dare she say, erotic. “Don’t stop…”

Moira hummed into Y/N’s cunt and sped the pace of her tongue. She added a second long finger as she pumped and curled in Y/N’s heat, then a third. Y/N felt the familiar tension built deep in her core, ready to snap and burst into hot, white light.

“Moira – oh, Moira, please.” She was beginning to babble. “Oh, I’m so close. Please-” Y/N’s hands flew to grip flaming red hair as she raced towards the peak.

Moira sharply withdrew from Y/N’s sopping core. She gripped her hands and pinned them at her side. Y/N choked on a sob. She had been so, so close.

“Moira, please! Please, let me come.”

“Only good, obedient girls get to come.”

“I’ll be good! I’ll listen this time! Please, just give it to me!”

“I think not. You’re hardly in a position to be making demands of me. I’m disappointed, Y/N. You listened well for a spell, but you simply refuse to be good for me. You have so much to make up for.”

Y/N felt an unbidden tear of frustration run down the side of her face. For fuck’s sake she just wanted to cum. Her hands were released as Moira stood up and began to methodically remove and fold her clothing. Y/N watched as pale, freckled skin and long, thin legs appeared. Even through her discontentment, she was able to take in the sharp and angular beauty of Moira’s body. God, she felt like she had truly struck gold landing her as her sugar mommy – even if she was denying Y/N’s release. Moira set her folded slacks on the dresser and moved to straddle Y/N’s chest. She ran her nails against Y/N’s scalp.

“You will make me cum, and then maybe, maybe, I’ll be gracious enough to return the favor,” she purred.

Y/N nodded, and Moira hummed a sweet, “Good girl,” before setting her glistening cunt over her mouth. Y/N immediately tongue-fucked into her and groaned at the silvery-sharp taste of the woman above her. Warm, silky walls pulsed around her tongue, but Moira was silent other than the occasional hitch in her breathing. That simply wouldn’t do. She licked up to the scientist’s clit and sealed her lips over it while tracing the alphabet with her tongue. _A, B, C, E, F, G_ …

_G_ was what did the trick, and Moira let out a choked moan. “Oh… oh, yes. Like that. You’re doing so well,” Moira praised. “That’s my good girl, giving me all I want, letting me use her.”

Y/N grinned triumphantly around her clit, and Moira gripped her hair to grind down on her face. Y/N brought a hand to her lover’s cunt and slid in two fingers before curling them up and into the soft, cushioned wall. Her tongue traced around _G_ a few more times before continuing on through the alphabet, stopping on letters that drew the prettiest sounds from Moira. From the quickened pace of Moira’s hips, the hums from her lips, Y/N knew she was close. She slid in a third finger and ignored the cramping in her wrist and the ache in her jaw. It was worth it to make this woman fall apart.

“Oh, sweet thing… Doing so well…” Moira gasped. “I’m almost- ah- almost there…”

Y/N recognized that there was nothing to be gained by denying Moira her pleasure, so she didn’t draw out bringing her over the peak. When Moira did fall, it was with a deep and throaty groan and nails digging painfully into Y/N’s scalp as she went rigid over her. When her walls stopped pulsing, Y/N pulled out her fingers and looked at her lover as she sucked them clean.

Moira unclenched her hands from Y/N’s hair and stroked down her face, across her lips where wetness still shone. She swung her leg over to dismount and took a moment to stare at Y/N. Her eyes looked what Y/N would imagine they were when she was at work, over a microscope or some sample: analytical, dissecting, all-seeing. It made Y/N shiver, made her feel like her mind and soul were laid as bare as her body. This woman had no clue what she did to her. Then again, maybe she did.

Moira trailed long nails down Y/N’s stomach and watched with distant interest as she trembled under her touch. Moira was oddly quiet, as if completely focused and in contemplation. She shifted down and eased Y/N’s leg over her shoulder. Those long nails continued to ghost up and down her leg, and Y/N could have cried as Moira kissed down her stomach to her clit, where she laved and twirled her tongue. Her other hand down between Y/N’s legs, and three fingers eased in and up.

This was much slower than had been Moira’s pleasure-taking and her earlier domination. It was almost… sweet, something Y/N never would have attributed to the scientist. Though the pace was so unhurried, the heat rekindled, and she felt herself reaching her own peak almost embarrassingly quickly. After all the teasing and the denial though, she welcomed the cresting release that washed over her, made her gasp and made her toes curl. She felt tears escape her eyes, roll down her cheeks, and land cold on her neck.

Moira released Y/N’s knee and moved up to lie at her side, propping up on one elbow and hovering over her. There was something like fondness in her eyes, and Y/N didn’t resist when she leaned over and slanted her mouth over hers. That gentleness remained.

Y/N felt that bubble rise in her chest and pop. It almost ached, and how badly it ached only confirmed what she had guessed: she had fallen for this woman, for good or ill. Moira could possess her, body and soul, and she’d follow as though on a string.

“You’re mine,” Moira murmured when she pulled back. “And you’d be wise to not forget it.” Her eyes were sharp even in the wake of her bliss and tenderness, and they commanded attention, obedience, compliance. It would be given willingly, without hesitation.

“Yours…” Y/N whispered. “Yours.”

Hers.


End file.
